


The Honeymoon

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-05
Updated: 2000-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski and Fraser go away together to be alone!This story is a sequel toThe Return.





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  
Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie

  
  
OK. So this makes it a trilogy. Follows The Call and The Return. Enjoy!

  


THE HONEYMOON

by Callie

 

Stanley Raymond Kowalski sat on the porch his feet up on the wooden rail that encircled the small cabin an open book on his lap; he gazed distractedly into the distance, admiring the green of the countryside surrounding him. Diefenbaker was curled up under his chair, woofing softly in his sleep every now and again.

Ray twiddled the gold band on his ring finger smiling to himself; he was on his honeymoon with a man he loved desperately and with all his heart, and to whom he had committed himself forever. Ray was deliriously happy and content, even more so because he knew that Fraser felt the same.

Fraser had tentatively suggested that they left the city to come into the hills to spend their time off alone. Ray hadn't cared where they ended up as long as they were together. Packing a bag each, they had collected Diefenbaker from Constable Turnbull at the Consulate, purchased enough supplies for a week and headed the GTO out of the city towards the green hills.

As it was out of season, they had easily rented the small neatly furnished wooden cabin nestled in between some woods and a small lake. Both men were enjoying the freedom that being out of the city afforded them, relieved to be away from the outside world for a while. A world that didn't understand their love, and one that more often than not frowned on relationships such as theirs.

Their days had been filled with love as they spent time talking about their future together, giggling and teasing each other as they kissed and cuddled in the cozy cabin. Being autumn, there were no other people in the immediate area, and they had been able to walk in the hills every day hand in hand, free to display their love for each other.

As night fell over the small cabin, they spent their evenings snuggled up on the couch, Ray listening to Fraser read from his father's journals. They had danced to soft music in the flickering candlelight, and made gentle and passionate love to each other. 

Ray didn't want it to end, but he knew that in three days, they would have to return to the city, which sometimes seemed to be filled with petty prejudices and unjust cruelty. Ray sighed heavily to himself; they loved each other so much, but couldn't show that love in public for fear of retribution and abhorrence from people who didn't or wouldn't accept their love.

Ray was startled out of his reverie by Fraser kissing the top of his head as he came out of the cabin, having insisted on washing up and clearing away their lunch things. "Penny for them," he whispered as he flopped down in the wooden seat next to Ray taking his slender hand in his larger one, squeezing gently.

"Just thinking," Ray glanced sideways smiling. "Ya know..."

"Ahhh," Fraser said smiling back. "I see."

"Ya know," Ray squeezed Fraser's hand back. "One day. When we're an old married couple. I'll work out what yer ahhh thingy means."

Fraser lifted Ray's hand to his lips kissing it gently. "It means. I understand. I know what you are thinking," he kissed Ray's hand again. "And I think the same."

"So. Do ya wanna make love here? Or go indoors?" Ray teased raising his eye brows suggestively.

Fraser flushed despite himself. "Ray," he scolded lightly. "You're incorrigible. That's not what I meant. And you know it."

"Yeh. I know," Ray agreed running the back of his hand down Fraser's cheek making the Mountie shiver slightly. "But I just kinda love it when ya blush. Ya look so cute."

"Ray," Fraser chided adopting his best serious expression, which quickly turned into a wide grin. "What would you like to do this afternoon?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"Thought ya wanted to go riding," Ray said.

"No. Well yes," Fraser babbled staring into Ray's eyes, his expression uncertain.

"Well which is it?" Ray shot him a lopsided grin. "Yes or no?"

"No," Fraser said firmly. "It's not important. I can ride any time. I want to be here with you," he looked down at his hands. "And we are on our honeymoon." 

"Hey," Ray said noting a wistful tone in Fraser's voice. "We're not joined at the hip. Ya don't have to stay here with me. I'll be OK here with my book," he lifted the book from his lap. "And I might even go for a little walk later. Ya know admire some of the wildlife yer always telling me about."

"But....," Fraser interrupted.

Ray put his fingers over Fraser's lips stopping the Mountie mid-protest. "But nothing. It's yer honeymoon too. Ya get to do things ya wanna do as well. And ever since we saw that stable on our way up here, I know ya have just been dying to get on a horse Mr. Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman."

Fraser leaned towards Ray beaming, loving the slender man a little bit more. "When did I get so lucky?" he asked kissing the tip of Ray's nose.

"Bout the same time I did," Ray replied smiling.

"Are you sure?" Fraser asked again. "I could st..."

"Go," Ray interrupted. "Before I change my mind."

"Thank you kindly Ray," Fraser said jumping to his feet starting down the steps, Diefenbaker at his heels.

"Hey," Ray protested loudly.

Fraser stopped in his tracks turning and hurrying back to Ray. Leaning forward, he claimed Ray's lips in a passionate kiss. "Have I told you that I love you today?" he breathed against the pale skin.

Ray pulled back smiling. "Oh yeah. Lots of times." he whispered huskily. "And ya can tell me again when ya get back," he raised his eyebrows suggestively again. "And I'll even let ya back yer words up with actions."

"Incorrigible," Fraser muttered under his breath as he joined Diefenbaker who was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the steps. Turning he waggled a finger at Ray. "Don't go too far into the woods alone. And be careful," Fraser instructed as he startled to walk along the dirt track towards the local stables.

"Yes Mum," Ray called after him grinning. He watched Fraser stride purposefully along the track until he disappeared from view, then turned his attention back to his book.

  


**************

 

After an hour, Ray became bored with his book deciding to take a walk in the woods. Shrugging into his fleece jacket, he ambled towards the woods his hands shoved in his pockets. He wandered along the overgrown path studying the trees and the wild flowers that were clumped together at the side of the path. Peace and beauty seemed to surround him, and he grinned foolishly to himself. 

Looking up, he admired the changing colours of the trees; it was mid autumn and the trees towered up into the clear blue sky, their branches still thick with leaves of varying colours - bursts of reds, golds and yellow seemed to make the small wood glow. Ray dragged his attention away from the trees glancing down at his watch. "Time to go home. My turn to cook dinner," he thought to himself as he turned to retrace his steps towards the cabin. 

Ray took a last look up at the trees not noticing the tangle of tree roots across the path. Catching his right foot in a large snarled and blackened root, Ray pitched forward twisting his ankle. He cried out as he fell forwards hard onto his hands and knees.

Cursing to himself silently, Ray rested his head on the ground letting the pain from his right ankle wash over him. After five minutes of deep breathing, Ray struggled to sit up noting that his hands were grazed and his knees hurt, smarting as his jeans rubbed them. "Clumsy Kowalski strikes again," he muttered angrily to himself as he rubbed at his ankle trying to ease the pain. Ray guessed that it wasn't broken as he could wiggle his toes and move his ankle even though it did cause a stabbing pain which made him draw a sharp breath.

Using a large tree as a support, Ray struggled to his feet yelping in pain as he put his right foot to the ground. Leaning against the tree, he breathed deeply willing the pain to stop. He cautiously put the toes of his right foot to the ground in an effort to relieve the weight from his ankle. "OK. Good. We're good," he thought to himself as he started to limp back along the path towards the cabin. 

As he stumbled and limped along the path, Ray decided that he wasn't going to tell Fraser about his accident knowing that Fraser would only fuss around him for the rest of their honeymoon. Ray wanted Fraser to enjoy his time away from the city doing the things he wanted to do, like riding and swimming in the cold water of the small lake; Ray shivered at the thought. 

Ray tried to quicken his pace in the hopes that he could get back to the cabin before Fraser so he could bathe his grazes and strap his ankle. He whimpered at the pain the effort caused, but gritting his teeth he forced himself forwards.

After half an hour, Ray was panting hard and his ankle throbbed in pain making him feel sick. Stopping he leaned against a tree closing his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. In the eerie silence of the woods, Ray thought he could hear a thudding sound drawing nearer to him, getting louder with each moment. Opening his eyes, Ray jerked his head towards the sound. "Greatness," he thought to himself as he shrunk back behind the tree not wanting to be attacked by some wild beast. As the thudding sound got nearer, Ray peered cautiously out from his hiding place. "It's the cavalry," he groaned to himself. 

"Hello Ray," Fraser said from the back of a large black horse. "What are you doing behind that tree?"

"Looking at the.... the wild flowers," Ray stammered unconvincingly flushing slightly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ahhh," Fraser teased. "I see."

Ray glared at him. "So who's your friend?" Ray enquired changing the subject quickly pointing at the horse. He nonchalantly leaned up against the tree trying to balance all his weight on one leg, hoping that Fraser wouldn't notice. 

"This is Warrior King. Isn't he magnificent?" Fraser beamed patting the horse's head as Ray nodded, nervously eyeing the large horse up and down. "I went back to the cabin and you were gone. So I thought I would come and meet you," Fraser continued.

"That was nice of ya," Ray smiled weakly. "But ya didn't have to."

Fraser narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ray. His lover looked pale and he seemed to be balancing his weight on one leg. "Ray?" Fraser dismounted moving towards his partner, concern written on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ray lied shrugging his shoulders. "Just... ya know walking. Enjoying the sunshine. Commuting with .... with nature."

"I think you mean communing Ray," Fraser said as he stared into the pale blue eyes. 

"Whatever," Ray gasped in pain as Fraser took hold of his hands. 

Fraser turned Ray's slender hands over revealing the angry red grazes. "Ray?" he asked. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nah," Ray lied as he slipped slowly down the tree, the pain in his ankle suddenly becoming too much. He closed his eyes in pain cursing himself for his weakness.

Fraser knelt down in front of him. "Ray," he scolded lightly. "Tell me."

"OK. OK," Ray opened his eyes. "So I tripped over some of yer nature back there, and I .... I kinda hurt my ankle," he admitted defeated dropping his eyes down to stare at his grazed hands. "But I didn't wanna worry ya. Spoil yer vacation so I was sorta trying to get back... back to the cabin before ya did. So I could fix myself up. But then ya came along on ... Black Beauty there," he pointed at the horse, who was happily munching at a small bush. "So that kinda ruined my plan." Ray picked at his jeans, avoiding looking at Fraser. "Sorry."

"Oh Ray," Fraser said running his hand down the pale face. "You could never spoil my vacation. Our honeymoon. You just being here makes it wonderful. Hurt or healthy. I don't care."

Ray looked at up Fraser, who was smiling warmly at him, his dark blue eyes filled with love. "Boy. Did I ever get lucky," Ray said smiling back at his lover. 

"Come on," Fraser hauled Ray to his feet. "Let's get you back to the cabin. Then I can fix you up." Fraser grabbed Ray around his waist helping him towards the black horse.

"Hey," Ray said pulling back. "I aint getting up there," he pointed at Warrior King. "Last time I got on a horse. I was twelve. And we soon.... soon parted company."

Fraser stifled a smirk. "Then it's lucky that you are in love with a Mountie," he said as he helped a protesting Ray to get onto the back of the horse. Satisfied that Ray was settled, Fraser put his foot in the stirrup swinging his leg expertly over the back of the horse, sitting behind his partner. Taking hold of the reigns, Fraser put his arms around Ray urging the horse forwards with a squeeze of his legs. "It's alright Ray," he soothed as he noticed that Ray was clinging onto the front of the saddle his eyes closed. "I won't let you fall."

"Know ya won't," Ray murmured. "It's just.... just a long way down." Fraser chuckled tightening his grip on his lover kissing the back of his neck lightly. "Mmmmm. Nice. Did ya learn that at Mountie school?" Ray asked.

"No Ray," Fraser replied as he guided Warrior King along the narrow path. "It's all part of my special service."

"Special service?" Ray asked curious.

"My tender loving service. And it's especially for you. And there's lots more to come later," Fraser whispered his voice husky with desire. 

"Sounds nice," Ray shivered in anticipation. Twenty minutes later, the partners arrived at the cabin. Fraser dismounted quickly tying Warrior King to the wooden railing. He lifted his arms up towards Ray, and the slender man slipped off the horse into Fraser's waiting strong arms, balancing precariously on his uninjured leg.

Instead of supporting him around the waist, Ray was surprised when Fraser swept him off his feet carrying him up the steps kicking open the cabin door and laying him gently on the couch. Diefenbaker bounded over to his friends, softly licking at Ray's hand in sympathy sensing that his blonde pack mate was in pain. Ray smiled stroking the wolf's furry head fondly. Diefenbaker whined softly laying down close to the couch, his head resting on his paws.

Fraser gingerly removed Ray's boot and sock studying the usually bony ankle which was now swollen and had begun to blacken. Ray bit his lip in an effort to stifle a cry of pain as Fraser carefully manipulated his ankle from side to side, running his fingers and hands expertly around the bones. Fraser looked up at Ray smiling. "I don't think it's broken. Just badly sprained," he judged. "I'll get you an ice pack," Fraser stood up moving towards the kitchen.

Ray slumped back against the couch cushions, his eyes closed. Fraser returned and gently wrapped the ice pack around Ray's ankle, at the same time swinging his legs around onto the couch. Fraser kissed Ray's forehead. "Will you be alright here while I take Warrior King back to the stables?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"Yeh," Ray opened his eyes smiling up at Fraser. "I'm good. Go take Black Beauty back to his stables."

"Understood," Fraser chuckled. "When I come back. I'll take another look at your ankle. And fix up your grazes with some cream I have with me."

"Oh greatness," Ray groaned closing his eyes again. "I can't wait."

  
  
**************

 

Fraser returned forty-five minutes later to find Ray asleep on the couch, dressed in his towelling gown. Fraser sighed to himself in exasperation; Ray had obviously showered - his blonde spiky hair was wet and sticking up more wildly than usual. Fraser couldn't believe how stubborn and determined Ray could be sometimes, but he knew, deep down, that he wouldn't have it any other way. Stubborn or not, Ray was his love and his life.

He shrugged out of his jacket hanging it neatly over a chair. He tiptoed over to the couch; leaning forward, he kissed Ray lightly on the lips. Ray mumbled in his sleep smiling at the touch. "Hi," he whispered opening his pale eyes slowly. 

"Hi yourself," Fraser smiled. "You should have waited. I could have helped you shower," he indicated the towelling gown.

"I'm good," Ray insisted. "Just a bit sore. And ya know me, I aint good at waiting." He swung his legs off the couch patting the seat beside him. "Come and snuggle with me," he invited smiling.

Fraser smiled back affectionately accepting the invitation; as he sat down he lifted Ray's long legs up and gently lay them across his thighs. He couldn't help taking a quick look at Ray's ankle - the swelling had gone down slightly, but it still looked painful with angry blue and black bruising appearing around the ankle bone.

He gently ran his hands up Ray's legs caressing the pale skin softly. He rubbed lightly at the slightly reddened knees. "Do your knees hurt?" Fraser asked his voice low.

"Nah," Ray murmured. "Not now."

Fraser smiled to himself as he continued to rub at the sore knees. Ray shivered slightly as Fraser pushed aside the towelling robe to run his hands lightly over his thighs, gently massaging.

"Ya got magic hands or something?" Ray sighed. "Because that feels kinda good."

"No Ray. This is all part of the service I mentioned to you earlier," Fraser squeezed one thigh gently between his fingers continuing to caress the other thigh with his other hand.

Fraser smiled to himself as Ray whimpered at the loss of contact as he released the slender thighs from his ministrations. Leaning forward, Fraser took hold of one of Ray's hands gently running his fingers over the rough grazes. Finished with one hand, he turned his attention to the other, softly brushing his fingers over the palm, his movements soothing.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" Fraser asked huskily.

"Mmm," Ray sighed pointing to his lips. Fraser grinned and leant forward to claim the soft lips in a passionate kiss, swiping his tongue across the bottom lip requesting entry. Ray moaned opening his mouth, and Fraser thrust his tongue in exploring and sucking at Ray's tongue.

Ray returned the kiss enthusiastically, his tongue duelling with Fraser's, the pain of his ankle forgotten. Pulling back from the kiss at the same time, they gazed at each other smiling, love mirrored in their eyes.

"Love ya Ben," Ray whispered.

"I love you Ray," Fraser said getting to his feet holding his hands out towards his lover. "And you promised that I could back up my words with actions," he beamed seductively, his head to one side as his gaze roamed up and down Ray's lean body.

Ray trembled with anticipation. "So I did," he grinned up at Fraser as he let the Mountie haul him to his feet. With Fraser's arm around his waist, they moved slowly towards the bedroom, Ray awkwardly hopping on his good foot. Fraser carefully sat Ray on the edge of the bed. 

Sitting down next to him, Fraser wrapped Ray in an embrace claiming his lips once again in a kiss. At the same time, Fraser pushed the towelling gown off Ray's shoulders, moving his mouth down his lover's neck licking and sucking as the pale skin as he caressed his hands down the slender arms. Moving back upwards, Fraser captured Ray's lips again, thrusting his tongue in and out of Ray's mouth. Ray moaned moving his hands towards Fraser's shirt undoing the buttons and tugging it out from his jeans. Ray pushed the shirt off Fraser's shoulders running his fingers over the Mountie's nipples making Fraser gasp with pleasure at the touch. 

Fraser growled in the back of his throat as Ray brushed his hand across his growing arousal. "Oh Ray," he breathed as his partner massaged his erection through his jeans.

Pushing Ray gently back onto the bed, Fraser quickly stripped off his jeans, shirt and boots discarding them untidily on the floor. Ray wriggled out of the towelling gown as he watched Fraser strip marvelling at the sight of his naked lover, his penis swollen and hard, the tip already leaking with precum.

Fraser smiled as he joined Ray on the bed. They lay face to face hands caressing each other's naked body. "I love you Ray," Fraser whispered. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I will never let you go."

Ray's face lit up with a smile that threatened to blind Fraser. "God I love ya too Ben," he beamed. "I couldn't live with ya. Yer my whole life."

Both mean leaned forward claiming the other's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. They wrapped their legs and arms around one another, Fraser mindful of Ray's injured ankle, as they began to grind their hardened penises together. They murmured each other's names as they explored the now familiar territory of the other's naked body, filling the small bedroom with sounds of their gentle love making.

Fraser straddled the slender detective rubbing his cock against Ray's groin sliding the hardness against his lover's balls causing Ray to squeak in pleasure arching his back into the caress. "Like that?" Fraser asked as he wetted his fingers thoroughly. "Want more?"

"Mmmm," Ray sighed as Fraser carefully inserted a finger into his body. Ray wiggled and squirmed under Fraser's body lost in ecstasy and pleasure as Fraser gently added a second and third finger thrusting in and out of the tight channel stretching and preparing him. "Want ya," Ray whispered spreading his legs wide. "Want ya now."

Fraser moaned throatily at the request; needing to be inside his lover, he took hold of his throbbing erection settling himself between the spread legs, positioning his penis at Ray's opening. Ray lifted his hips to meet Fraser's initial penetration sighing as he felt his lover's cock slide into and fill his body.

Fraser leaned forward as he lunged deeper into the warm body, pulling his cock in and out as he softly kissed and nuzzled Ray's neck. Fraser could feel Ray's penis against his stomach as he lay above his partner. Ray was thrusting upwards rubbing against his skin as Fraser plunged his penis deeper and deeper. Ray cried out as Fraser's cock hit his prostate once, twice, three times. Ray cried out again, and Fraser could feel a warm wetness against his skin as Ray released his semen between their sweat soaked bodies. "Oh Ben. Oh Ben," Ray softly chanted as his orgasm overtook him. With a final upward thrust, he sagged back onto the bed panting hard.

Opening his eyes, Ray grinned up at Fraser. "Love ya," he mouthed as he ran his hands down Fraser's back and ass gently massaging the firm muscles. Ray dipped a slender finger into Fraser's body, and the Mountie groaned loudly sinking his penis deep inside the slender body.

As Ray encouraged him with soft loving words, Fraser braced his hands on either side of the blonde head and began to rhythmically pump his cock in and out of Ray's body. Fraser concentrated his whole being on giving Ray pleasure feeling the muscles in his arms and legs tense and flex as he propelled his penis deeper and deeper into his lover's warmth. Feeling his balls lift and tighten, Fraser closed his eyes throwing his head back in ecstasy as he pushed himself completely into the tight channel. With a loud cry, Fraser came feeling his penis pulse over and over, spurting his creamy release deep into Ray's body.

With a final shudder, Fraser slumped forwards onto Ray trying to catch his breath. Ray whispered calming words in his ear, gently stroking his hands up and down Fraser's back.

Opening his eyes, Fraser gazed down at Ray, who was smiling at him. "Love you," he said as he moved his hand downwards carefully guiding his penis out of Ray's body. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, Fraser gently cleaned them up. Covering them with the blankets, he rolled onto his side pulling Ray with him. 

"Wow," Ray murmured snuggling close to Fraser's warmth. "Ya certainly know how to back yer words up with actions."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser chuckled. "And may I say that you don't do so badly yourself," he said as he wrapped his legs around the slender body accidentally kicking Ray's right ankle with his foot making Ray yelp in pain. Fraser tightened his grip kissing Ray's forehead trying to take the pain away. "Sorry," he murmured against the pale skin. "Sorry."

"It's OK,"Ray let out the breath he was holding. He pulled back from the embrace looking into Fraser's anxious eyes. "Hey," he said softly caressing the worried face. "It was an accident. No harm done."

Fraser nodded smiling slightly. "I think it would be wise if you stayed off your foot for a couple of days. Give your ankle time to heal properly," he said solemnly.

Ray grinned mischievously. "So does that mean I can... ya know kinda stay in bed. And as yer my medical help, ya have to stay with me. Ya know..... in case the swelling gets worse or I faint or something," his blue eyes twinkled with desire and amusement.

Fraser leant forward kissing the tip of Ray's nose. "Have I told you that you have the most wonderful ideas?" he teased. Fraser adopted his most serious expression. "Are you feeling faint now?"

"Nope," Ray answered grinning.

"Oh," Fraser looked disappointed. "Well. How about the swelling?" he whispered huskily.

"Ankle's fine. But I got another swelling yer expertise could sorta deal with," Ray whispered as he rubbed his growing erection against Fraser's thigh.

"Understood," Fraser grinned as he claimed Ray's lips in a passionate kiss, at the same time thrusting his own awakening arousal at Ray's groin.

  


THE END

  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:Cal18@usa.net

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
